


nice parkour

by lesbianbey



Series: tumblr sentence ask prompts [2]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, this is basically pre-slash tbh, this is not a retelling of the first episode of course it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: zeke likes shao's style.(request: shao/zeke + "i'm sorry, but who are you?")





	nice parkour

only mysterious beings fly over buildings, zeke once said to himself. however he never seen someone do it up until he's chasing some nigga for a record that shouldn't really matter to him because it's 2017 and who the fuck uses vinyl records anymore? however it's 2017 and niggas still steal rare copies of records and zeke is still chasing his ass with the intention of getting that record. however he's slow as hell and the savage warlords are immensely faster than him but he's still able to run as fast as the slowest member of the gang. he's trailing along until he stops because the person is already on the roof and the warlords are catching up to him.

and zeke watches him jump. he flies. wow, who the fuck is this nigga?

he drops the record and zeke gets it in time but not without looking at the mysterious being and realizing how beautiful he actually is. but he runs away and he isn't looking back until he reaches his house, locks the door, and breathes heavily, hoping that one of these days, the nigga won't hold it against him and maybe they can talk for the first time, because zeke is hella sprung.

days after zeke goes back to the record store because he needs another record and the guy is also there, looking at records. zeke realizes he's even more beautiful up close. he approaches the nigga. "you actually like those pretentious ass niggas?" he asks, noticing the nigga holding up a vinyl of the 1975.

"it ain't for me." the mysterious being turns around and gives him a particularly stink face. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"really, you ran outta here with a record I was ready to purchase and I got that record from you when you tried to jump between buildings? I gotta say, nice parkour. your landing was shaky but the execution was pretty good."

shao tilts his head to the side. "you may be the pretentious one here, my nigga. and yeah, now I remember your little skinny ass. you still got that record?"

"do you need it?"

"well, duh," shao replies. "I came back here to see if he had another one and he doesn't so since you still have it…"

zeke smirks. "I'll give it to you, if you tell me your name and maybe agree to a date?"

"really nigga?" zeke shrugs, kinda hoping he would agree to it. "you know what? you lucky you cute...in a light skinned, skinny nigga way...and they call me shao."


End file.
